Ce qu'on voit n'est pas forcément ce qui est
by Vetalas
Summary: Pour l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, le monde n'a pas changé : Malfoy hait Potter qui le hait, il y a quatre maisons et du quidditch.Mais…Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses…Tout peut changer à cause d'une seule personne.Changement de point de vue!
1. La magie ? Quelle magie ?

Titre : Ce qu'on voit n'est pas forcément ce qui est.

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: Les personnages sont de **J.K Rowling** sauf certains tels qu'Arouenne Onorel, Ethan Blesumui, Antigone de Vrendt et Soleine Frechek ainsi que toute l'histoire de la maison Onorel.

L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme q'est **J.K Rowling.**

Genre : Générale / Romance

Rating : **M **( je préfère prendre cette précaution étant donné que cette fic n'est pas encore finie.)

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**Chapitre 1 : La magie ? Quelle magie ?**

Et soudain tout devint noir…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Son cerveau semblait ne plus fonctionner…Seules quelques pensées faisaient surface telles des bulles sur une eau marécageuse, éclatant lentement et disparaissant à la même vitesse…

Tout n'était que brume…Compacte et épaisse…

Soudain une bulle plus grosse que les autres émergea brusquement et éclata avec violence…

« Arouenne ? »

Cette explosion interne la fit grimacer…Elle se sentait si bien dans cet état de totale plénitude où penser n'existait que par parcelle… Rien…Elle ne pensait à rien et voulait continuer de ne penser à rien…Mais cette simple volonté était déjà à elle seule une pensée…

Petit à petit, les bulles de pensées se firent de plus en plus nombreuses comme si l'eau, auparavant limpide et lisse, s'était mise à bouillir …

Cela lui était douloureux de penser, surtout autant et aussi rapidement…

Brusquement ses sens se remirent en fonction…Amenant encore plus de pensées dans son cerveau déjà noyé…

L'odeur des médicaments, le goût de sa langue pâteuse, le coton sous ses doigts, le bruit de pas et de chuchotements autour d'elle…Seule la vue n'envoyait pas signal…

Elle reprenait conscience petit à petit…La brume rassurante dans laquelle elle baignait quelques minutes plus tôt se dissipant lentement…

Elle entendit de nouveau ce prénom qui l'avait tiré de sa douce léthargie.

« Arouenne ? »

Elle grommela…Qui était cette Arouenne ? Et pourquoi lui criait-on ce prénom dans les oreilles ? Elle n'était pas sourde tout de même !

Elle essaya de bouger pour faire taire ce hurlement qui la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Elle bougea son petit doigt ou plutôt tenta de le faire…Mais rien que cette humble tentative puisait déjà toute son énergie.

Un autre hurlement retentit, différent du premier : « Ne bougez pas ! Votre chute a été plus grave que vous ne pouvez le penser ! »

Elle ne bougea plus.

Elle décida que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ce vacarme par un geste, elle l'arrêterait d'un regard.

Elle souleva lentement les paupières.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui fit totalement oublier ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Une salle de pierre, des lits blancs séparés par des draps de la même couleur.

A côté de son propre lit, quatre personnes. Une femme assez âgée portant un uniforme d'infirmière du siècle dernier la scrutait.

Trois adolescents à côté d'elle la fixaient, l'air paniqué.

La vieille femme lui prit le bras.

Elle grimaça.

« Ca ne sert à rien de grimacer, mademoiselle Arouenne Onorel ! Vous n'aviez qu'à faire plus attention ! »

Le jeune fille réussit à articuler : « Orléanne. »

L'infirmière la regarda avec surprise : « Pardon ? »

Elle répondit : « Je m'appelle Orléanne. »

Ce fut à la vieille femme de grimacer… « Il semblerait que ce coup sur votre tête soit plus grave que ce que je pensais. Ne bougez pas ! »

Et se tournant vers les trois adolescents qui n'avaient pas encore prononcé un mot : « Mr Blesumui ! Allez chercher le directeur ! »

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds dégradés châtains clairs lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre : «c'est bon, j'y vais. » Mais avant de s'enfuir, il lança à la malade : «T'inquiète, je reviens ! »

L'infirmière congédia avec quelques difficultés les deux jeunes filles encore présentes.

« Mais pourquoi, Madame ? On ne fait rien de mal ! », Déclara celle des deux qui avait les cheveux longs et blonds dorés.

L'infirmière lui répliqua que ce n'était pas pour ce qu'elles avaient fait mais pour ce qu'elles allaient faire qu'elle les congédiait.

« Vous pouvez attendre ici ! » dit-elle avant de refermer les lourdes portes sur les deux jeunes filles au regard assassin.

L'infirmière revint vers sa malade.

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit. « Quel est votre nom, demanda-t-elle, si vous n'êtes pas Arouenne Onorel ? »

La jeune fille se redressa non sans grimacer de douleur.

« Je ne me souviens pas…Mais je crois me souvenir que mon prénom est Orléanne. »

L'infirmière secoua la tête et dit « Il semblerait que vous souffriez d'amnésie…Il faut que vous voyiez le directeur, il vous expliquera tout dés qu'il…, Ah le voilà. »

Un homme qui lui parut centenaire venait tout juste de passer les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de souffrir de son âge, souriant comme un enfant d'un sourire mystérieux ; ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur de malice.

Habillé de violet des pieds à la tête, il portait une étrange robe, ce qui surprit Orléanne, ou Arouenne, tout dépend de quel côté on se place.

Il s'arrêta au bout du lit de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. »

L'infirmière le regarda comme s'il avait lui aussi perdu la tête.

« Mais, Monsieur le Directeur, Miss Onorel et vous vous connaissez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Le vieux fou, comme décida de l'appeler d'un commun accord avec elle-même la jeune fille, semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne laissait paraître.

« Pompom, laisse-nous, s'il te plait. »

L'infirmière s'en alla en bougonnant. Le directeur s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter et, sans faire un seul mouvement, ordonna aux rideaux blancs qui entouraient le lit de se fermer.

« Alors, Miss, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

La miss en question le regardait toujours comme s'il était un extraterrestre tout droit débarqué de Pluton (évidemment pas de Mars puisque tout le monde sait que les martiens sont verts).

Elle finit par répondre.

« Je pense que mon prénom est Orléanne mais je n'en suis pas sûre, tout est flou dans ma tête.»

Le directeur lui sourit malicieusement. « Eh bien, mademoiselle, bienvenue à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. »

Ce nom éveilla quelque chose dans sa tête.

_Poudlard…_

Elle en avait déjà entendu parler… Mais c'était dans un livre, c'était un univers imaginé !

Par conséquent, elle devait être prisonnière d'une bande de dégénérés qui croyaient en la magie et ce genre de choses !

L'image des rideaux se fermant tout seuls lui revient néanmoins à l'esprit.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit s'agir d'un mécanisme automatique._

Elle reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui continuait de sourire.

« Il semblerait, mademoiselle, que vous ayez perdu la mémoire, je vais donc me charger de vous rappelez qui vous êtes. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Arouenne soupira.

Cela faisait une heure que le vieux cinglé essayait de la convaincre de l'existence de la magie. Il n'aurait pas pu commencer par autre chose ? Entre-temps, elle n'en savait toujours pas plus sur elle-même !

Elle secoua la tête.

« Si la magie existait, ça se saurait ! »

Le vieil recommença à sourire.

_C'est incroyable de sourire à tout bon de champs comme ça ; à croire qu'il a un bouton de commande fait expressément pour ça et qu'il en abuse un tout petit peu_ !

« Miss Onorel, prenez ceci. »

Il lui tendait un morceau de bois noir ébène, élégamment sculpté.

Elle le prit d'un geste vif et soudain, une douce chaleur commença à l'envahir. Des étincelles blanches aux reflets bleutés se mirent alors à fuser hors du bout de bois.

Arouenne lâcha précipitamment l'objet et se tourna fulminante vers le directeur.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Le vieil homme, pas indigné le moins du monde, continuait de lui sourire de son petit sourire espiègle. Il lui répondit finalement : « La preuve que la magie existe ! »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de lui donner plus d'explications.

« Cet objet que vous avez tenu en main s'appelle une baguette magique ; en fait, c'est _votre_ baguette magique et, si on en croit les rumeurs, elle a été sculptée spécialement pour vous. Les étincelles qui en ont jailli à votre contact sont la preuve que le choixpeau vous a envoyé dans la maison qui convenait. »

Arouenne soupira à nouveau. Le temps allait lui paraître encore bien long…

Deux heures plus tard, elle capitula et accepta l'évidence, elle était une sorcière, s'appelait Arouenne Onorel comme le prouvait sa carte d'identité et elle était en 5ième année à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

Tout ce que racontait ce bouquin serait donc vrai ? Mais alors qui était Orléanne ? Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle que de ce livre et de ce prénom ??? Tout cela lui paraissait insensé.

Pourtant quelque chose la chiffonnait…

« Vous m'avez parlé de quatre maisons mais vous n'en avez cité que trois ! Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Quelle est la quatrième ? »

Le vieux directeur étouffa un éclat de rire.

« C'est surprenant, mademoiselle, que vous ne vous souveniez pas de votre propre maison ! »

Arouenne ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si amusant dans son ignorance.

« Ma maison ? »

_Serais-je à Poufsouffle ?_

Elle venait de remarquer qu'elle possédait une grande connaissance de cette école mais que tout le reste de sa vie lui échappait.

Le vieil homme planta son regard dans le sien.

« Oui, et cette maison est la vôtre à plus d'un titre. »

Arouenne était de plus en plus déconcertée.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

« Et quel est son nom, si je peux me permettre ? » dit-elle.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ce vieux gâteux et de ses phrases énigmatiques !

Le directeur de Poudlard lui sourit à nouveau, ce qui exaspéra encore un peu plus la jeune fille.

Il finit par lui répondre.

« Votre maison est la maison Onorel, aux couleurs noir et adulaire (la couleur des pierres de lune), d'où les étincelles de couleur bleutée qui ont jailli de votre baguette. Son nom lui vient d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, qui sont Rowena Serdaigle, Salazard Serpentard, Gordic Gryffondor et Arthur Onorel. »

Arouenne était de plus en plus perdue.

_Mais où sont passés les Poufsouffles ? Je croyais pourtant tout connaître de cette école !_

« Onorel, comme dans Arouenne Onorel ? »

« Oui, Arthur Onorel est votre ancêtre. Vous êtes sa descendante directe. »

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. En une après-midi, elle était passée du statut de jeune fille normale et ordinaire, en tout cas selon son souvenir, à celui de sorcière, descendante d'un puissant sorcier, fondateur de Poudlard de surcroît.

Elle se réjouit alors d'être assise dans ce lit car une grande faiblesse s'empara d'elle.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Cela fait beaucoup à assimiler en un seul coup », dit-elle d'une voix claire.

« Je comprends, dit Dumbledore, mais il faut que vous sachiez tout cela avant de sortir de cette infirmerie. »

Arouenne articula sans grande conviction « Sortir ? »

« Vous sortirez d'ici dans quelques jours, mademoiselle Onorel, et il faut bien que vous sachiez quelques petites choses avant de vous aventurer dans Poudlard. J'expliquerai lors du dîner que la chute que vous avez faite depuis votre balai a altéré votre mémoire et que vous souffrez d'amnésie. »

Le vieux directeur avait bien remarqué que la jeune malade se souvenait très bien de tout ce qui se rapportait à l'école mais que sa propre vie lui était totalement étrangère.

Le cours de ses idées fut interrompu par Madame Pomfresh.

« Monsieur le Directeur, il se fait tard, laissez mademoiselle Onorel dormir. »

Dumbledore se leva : « Bien alors…Bonne nuit, Arouenne. »

Alors qu'il allait partir, Arouenne lui posa une dernière question, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de balai.

« Monsieur ! Je…euh…Je joue à quel poste ? »

Le directeur se retourna dans une volute violette et lui adressa à nouveau son splendide sourire.

_Saleté de fichu bouton ! _

« Vous êtes en concurrence avec Harry Potter pour le titre de meilleur attrapeur du siècle. »

Et sur cette phrase plus que réjouissante, il s'en alla, laissant Arouenne seule avec ses pensées et l'infirmière.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle, un verre fumant à la main. Elle le lui tendit.

« Buvez ça, mademoiselle Onorel, et ne vous plaignez pas à votre père ou à qui que ce soit, c'est pour votre bien ! »

Arouenne prit le verre et approcha ses lèvres du bord du récipient.

Avant qu'elle n'ait bu la moindre gorgée, une odeur pestilentielle attaqua violemment son odorat.

Elle éloigna le verre aussi loin que le lui permettait la longueur de son bras.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Madame Pomfresh soupira.

« Avalez, mademoiselle Onorel, ou vous ne dormirez pas de la nuit ! Cette potion de sommeil vous fera dormir quelques heures. »

Arouenne se boucha le nez et d'un élan de courage avala tout ce que contenait le verre.

Elle sentit instantanément une grande fatigue l'envahir. Elle eut à peine le temps d'articuler « C'est vraiment imbuvable, votre potion ! » qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Les copains d'abord

Titre : Ce qu'on voit n'est pas forcément ce qui est.

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: Les personnages sont de **J.K Rowling** sauf certains tels qu'Arouenne Onorel, Ethan Blesumui, Antigone de Vrendt et Soleine Frechek ainsi que toute l'histoire de la maison Onorel.

L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M **( je préfère prendre cette précaution étant donné que cette fic n'est pas encore finie.)

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus.

Alors deuxième chapitre enfin prêt ! Même si Eudary n'est plus là pour me soutenir comme elle l'a toujours fait depuis le départ, je mets ce chapitre en ligne.

Qui vivra verra non ?

**Chapitre 2 : Les copains d'abord…**

Arouenne se réveilla à l'appel quelque peu agressif de son prénom, qu'elle reconnu comme le sien cette fois.

« Arouenne, tu vas te réveiller, oui ou mde ? »

Elle papillonna des paupières et s'appuya sur un coude.

« Ah, enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Une jeune fille l'aida à s'asseoir.

La jeune fille n'avait fait que chuchoter. Pourtant, Arouenne avait l'impression qu'on lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle jeta un regard vers celle qui avait osé venir la réveiller ainsi.

Elle reconnut alors les trois adolescents qui avaient assisté à son réveil le matin même.

Elle les regarda plus en détails.

Le garçon, qui était l'unique représentant de la race masculine dans ce petit trio, était de taille moyenne mais sous son pull rouge, on devinait des muscles assez impressionnants. Il avait les cheveux blonds dorés sur l'avant de la tête, se dégradant vers la nuque pour se terminer par une couleur châtain foncé.

Il avait les yeux verts-gris et une robe du même style que celle du Directeur mais de couleur noire à la bordure blanche aux reflets bleus.

_Il est donc à la maison Onorel…Ma maison…_

La jeune fille debout à côté de lui était la plus petite de la bande. De longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et encadraient un visage souriant. Elle avait le plus beau sourire qu'Arouenne eut jamais vu. Ses grands yeux noisette brillaient d'intelligence. Contrairement au garçon, elle portait une robe brune à la bordure bleu roi. Arouenne remarqua alors qu'il y avait un écusson en haut du pan droit de la robe.

Il représentait un aigle prêt à se jeter, toutes serres dehors, sur sa proie.

Le dernier membre de ce curieux petit trio était la fille qui l'avait aidée à s'asseoir. Elle était plus grande que les deux autres. Ses cheveux étaient coupés au carré encadrant un visage à l'ovale parfait. Ses yeux d'un brun profond scrutaient Arouenne à la recherche de quelque chose que visiblement elle ne trouvait pas. Arouenne la trouva instantanément très belle. Elle portait la même robe que les deux autres mais les couleurs en étaient cette fois encore différentes. Sa robe était vert foncé et les bordures argentées. L'écusson arborait un serpent.

Arouenne en conclut qu'ils venaient chacun d'une maison différente.

_Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours entre eux…_

Le garçon s'approcha un peu plus près du lit et elle pu enfin voir l'emblème de sa maison…

Sur un fond noir, un magnifique loup blanc bleuté hurlait à une lune de même couleur.

Le jeune homme s'adressa à elle : « Arou, c'est vrai ce que le vieux schnoc a dit au dîner ? Tu as perdu la mémoire ? »

Arouenne lui répondit d'un air calme : « Oui…Mais j'ignore qui je suis mais je connais le monde de la magie. Je n'ai juste plus aucun souvenir qui me soit propre. »

La fille de Serdaigle perdit son sourire.

« Tu ne te souviens même plus de nous ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air triste.

« Non, désolée » répondit Arouenne.

La brunette à la coupe au carré n'en parut pas désarçonnée pour autant.

« Eh bien, nous allons te faire récupérer la mémoire, tu vas voir ! On ne va pas te laisser dans cet état ! »

L'Onorel renchérit.

« On a pris ta cape d'invisibilité pour venir jusqu'ici. On va te faire faire un petit tour dans Poudlard ! Avant demain matin enfin… »

Il regarda sa montre. « Nous avons tout juste 5 heures devant nous pour que tu saches tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ! Tout ce qu'il faut absolument qu'une descendante d'Onorel sache ! »

La jeune fille blonde se remit à sourire.

« On a justement pris quelques vêtements dans ta malle ! »

Elle tendit à Arouenne de quoi se changer.

_Je suppose que ces personnes doivent être mes amis, sinon ils n'auraient pas fait tout cela pour moi… _

Elle caressa les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés.

_C'est doux, on dirait...Oui, c'est bien de la soie !_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la Serpentarde.

« Puisque tu ne te souviens plus de nous, je me présente. Soleine Frechek de la maison de Serpentard. Nous sommes amies depuis notre première année. Nous nous sommes rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express et le fait qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison n'a en rien altéré à ce début d'amitié. Celle-ci s'est fixée quand nous avons débarrassé l'école d'un troll à Noël. Depuis nous, ne nous sommes plus quittées. »

Arouenne mémorisa chaque détail.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du garçon de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Ethan Blesumui. Je suis dans la même maison que toi : Onorel qui fut créée par ton ancêtre : Arthur Onorel. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre naissance. Je suis ton frère jumeau. Le fait est que je ne porte pas le même nom que toi pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es l'aînée et que seuls les aînés ont le droit de porter le nom d'Onorel. Je porte donc le nom de notre mère. »

Arouenne dut avoir l'air horrifiée parce qu'il crut bon de préciser :

« Ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas et puis au moins je suis tranquille. Je ne t'envie pas ce nom illustre. A part notre bande de joyeux compères que tu vois ici, personne n'est au courant de notre parenté. La quasi-totalité de l'école pense même que je suis ton petit ami ! C'en est hilarant ! Mère s'appelle Iris et le prénom de Père est Achéron. C'est de lui que tu tiens ton prénom commençant par un « A » pour « perpétuer la tradition » comme il dit. Nous sommes leurs seuls enfants. Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux.

Mais on aura une longue discussion sur notre histoire, notre éducation et toutes ces choses amusantes un peu plus tard. Je ne vais pas monopoliser ton attention alors qu'il y a quelqu'un qui doit encore se présenter. »

Il lança un regard à la jeune fille au sourire immortel.

Elle s'avança.

« Pour ma part, je m'appelle Antigone de Vrendt. Je suis à la maison Serdaigle. »

Elle marqua un temps pendant lequel elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de se présenter.

Arouenne buvait ses paroles.

« On se connaît depuis bientôt trois ans. En 2ième année nous avions cours de sortilèges ensemble et le professeur Flitchwick nous a mis une fois ensemble pour s'entraîner. Après on ne s'est plus parlé pendant 2 mois. Nous ne nous apprécions pas particulièrement. Mais un jour, et j'en resterai étonnée toute ma vie, tu m'as aidé alors que je me faisais embêter par une bande d'idiots de Serpentard – Je n'insulte pas ta maison Soleine, je dis juste la vérité. »

En effet la brunette avait lancé un regard noir vers leur amie quand elle avait prononcé le nom de sa maison.

Antigone reprit : « Je disais donc que tu m'avais aidé en me libérant du maléfice que des élèves plus âgés m'avait lancé. Je t'en ai été reconnaissante et pour te remercier, je t'ai évité une retenue que Rusard voulait te donner à cause d'une farce que tu avais voulu lui faire. En conclusion je ne sais pas à quel moment nous sommes devenues amies mais les faits sont là. »

Elle termina son discours dans un sourire.

Arouenne n'arrivait plus à parler. Tout cela était trop en une fois…

_J'ai un frère jumeau…Qui ne porte même pas le même nom de famille que moi à cause d'une tradition ridicule…J'ai supprimé un troll…J'ai fait des farces à Rusard…Mais quelle genre de fille suis-je donc ?_

Son frère reprit la parole.

« Change toi ! On t'attend derrière les draps ! »

Et le petit trio passa un à un sous les draps. Arouenne les voyait en ombre chinoise.

Elle hésita…Devait-elle les suivre ? N'était-ce pas interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit ?

Elle s'habilla quand même.

Les vêtements étaient agréables et elle aurait juré qu'il avait été fait sur mesure.

Un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc sous une robe noir aux couleurs de sa maison.

Cependant, elle était pieds nus. Elle enfila une paire de chaussettes mais ne vit pas de chaussures.

Elle chuchota dans le noir.

« Euh…Ethan ? Je n'ai pas de chaussures… »

Une main passa sous un des draps lui passant une paire de chaussure.

Arouenne les enfila sans trop les regarder et sorti du petit bloc qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était plus grande que son frère quasiment de la même taille que Soleine.

Cette dernière la regarda épouvantée.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! »

Ethan hocha positivement de la tête.

« Arouenne Onorel ne sortirait jamais avec une tête pareille. Vous vous en occupez les filles ? »

En disant cela il tendit un badge à Arouenne.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ton badge de préfète ! »

_Parce qu'en plus je suis préfète…C'est quoi cette vie ?_

La jeune fille saisit d'un geste vif le petit objet en argent et l'épingla sur le pan gauche de sa robe.

Elle osa enfin posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « On ne va pas avoir des problèmes si on nous surprend dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ? »

Antigone la regarda amusée.

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout. Si on croise Rusard ou un prof, on dira que tu te sentais mieux et que tu as voulu revenir à ta salle commune. En chemin, tu as croisé trois élèves indisciplinés qui étaient en dehors de leurs salles communes après le couvre-feu. Et là tu les ramène à leurs salles communes pour être sûre qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises et d'ailleurs pour les punir, tu as enlevé des points à leurs maisons. »

La jeune fille blonde lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je veux bien que tu aies perdu la mémoire mais souviens toi à partir de maintenant que je suis quand même l'une des meilleures élèves de cette école. »

Ethan eut un sourire mesquin et dit : « Oui juste après ta grande rivale de toujours, Hermione Granger. »

Antigone leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle ne sera pas toujours première. Je la battrai à son propre jeu un de ces quatre. Et puis dois-je te parler du très cher Ron Weasley qui n'arrête pas de te persécuter pour avoir sa revanche aux échecs version sorcier ? »

Ethan grommela. « Non tu n'es pas obligé de me rappeler que cette belette est assez collante pour ne pas dire sansuaire. »

Arouenne rit doucement. « Sommes nous donc les rivaux de ce trio ? »

Soleine rejeta élégamment ses cheveux en arrière.

« Non…C'est juste que nous avons quelques talents en commun… »

Ethan rajouta : « Surtout ne nomme pas ton ennemie de toujours : la très gentille Pansy Parkinson. »

Soleine parut agacée. « Oui bon, si je dois définir comme ennemies toutes les filles aussi idiotes que leurs pieds et aussi intéressante qu'un troll qui ronfle, je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire. »

Ethan se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit sur un ton péremptoire : « Pansy est l'éternelle rivale de notre très chère Soleine. »

Il se pencha vers Arouenne et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Soleine n'apprécie surtout pas que Pansy colle au basques de Drago Malfoy. Soleine et lui sont sortis ensemble pendant trois mois avant qu'il ne la plaque pour une fille dont on a jamais su le nom. Mais Soso à la dent dure, elle continue à chercher. »

Cette dernière recommença le mouvement de ses cheveux

_Ca doit être un TIC. _

« Bon arrêtons de parler de ce boudin sur pattes. On va montrer à Arou comment se préparer pour demain matin. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle sorte comme ça. Vous imaginez la tête des élèves dans les couloirs ? »

Antigone approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ethan sourit et lança : « Je vous attends dehors les filles. » Et sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit.

Arouenne ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air malicieux qui s'était peint sur le visage de ses deux meilleures amies.

Quand elle le remarqua, il était trop tard.


	3. Onorel tout simplement ?

**Chapitre 3 : Onorel tout « simplement » ?**

« AIEUH ! »

Arouenne n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'on la torturait.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient jetées sur elle, trop heureuses d'enfin pouvoir toucher à ces superbes cheveux dont la propriétaire interdisait à quiconque de les toucher.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour l'écrire, Arouenne s'était retrouvée sur une chaise, sa chevelure divisée en deux et de chaque côté de son crâne, une amie tirant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour défaire les nombreux nœuds qui s'étaient formés durant la nuit.

« On a bientôt fini. »

Arouenne entendait cette phrase depuis bientôt 10 minutes à raison de 2 fois toutes les minutes.

Soudain sans qu'elle ne vit rien venir, Soleine posta un miroir devant elle.

« Voilà ! Dit-elle satisfaite, Tu es prête. Maquillée, coiffée, habillée comme ton rang l'exige ! »

Arouenne fut paralysée par son reflet.

Devant elle, une jeune fille la regardait d'un air ébahi.

Elle avait de grands yeux verts/gris. Des mèches rouge sombre tombaient en cascade jusqu'à la fin de ses omoplates de manières élégantes sans aucun frisottis, aussi lisses et soyeuses que la soie de ses vêtements.

Elle était élégamment maquillée grâce à Soleine qui semblait absolument tout connaître sur l'industrie du cosmétique.

Antigone la sortit de la contemplation de son reflet. « Allez viens Narcisse, arrête de t'admirer ou tu risques de passer à travers le miroir. Et puis, on a plein de trucs à te montrer ! »

Soleine fit disparaître le miroir d'un coup de baguette. « Exact. » Elle regarda Arouenne de haut en bas assez fière d'elle quand son regard fut attiré par un détail.

« Arou, où as-tu mis ta baguette ? »

L'intéressée réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : « Dumbledore me l'a donné cet après-midi pour me prouver que la magie existait belle et bien. Je…Je crois qu'elle a dû restée sur la table de chevet. »

Tout en disant ça, elle retourna dans l'alcôve où ce situait son lit et chercha la table de nuit.

Elle la vit alors dans un coin cachée par les draps blancs.

Elle s'en approcha et ouvrit le tiroir.

« Bingo » murmura-t-elle.

La baguette finement sculptée était là.

Soleine arriva à côté d'elle.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors mets-là dans l'étui sur le côté droit de ta ceinture. »

Arouenne trouva effectivement un petit étui qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Sa baguette rentrait impeccablement dedans.

« Bon on y va ! »

Soleine sortit de l'infirmerie suivie d'Antigone.

Arouenne inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

_Allez, courage !_

Elle franchit l'entrée de l'infirmerie par une des deux grandes portes entrouverte.

Ethan, Soleine et Antigone l'attendaient.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le blondinet qui arborait un étrange petit sourire.

« Alors Ethan, qu'en penses-tu ? On a bien fait notre boulot non ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua alors qu'il dévisageait sa sœur.

« Mais oui les filles ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'aurai presque envie de la demander en mariage si elle n'était pas ma sœur. »

Arouenne rougit sous le compliment.

« Ne rougis pas ! Une Onorel ne rougit pas ! »

La jeune fille qui avait baissé les yeux reporta son regard ébahi vers son frère.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

« C'est ce que te dirait Mère. Mais le moment n'est pas venu pour avoir cette conversation. Essaye juste de ne pas laisser paraître tes émotions sur ton visage. »

Arouenne acquiesça.

« Euh…Oui d'accord, si tu veux. »

Son frère la recorrigea. « Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que demain quand tu sortira de l'infirmerie, ne laisse paraître aucune émotion quand tu traversera les couloirs. Tu es un Onorel souviens t'en. Mais avec nous, tu peux être toi-même. »

Arouenne ne comprenait de nouveau plus rien mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

_Je commence bien. _

Antigone prit la parole : « Bien maintenant qu'Ethan a bien plombé l'ambiance, on va la faire cette balade ? »

Soleine montra un couloir sur la droite. « Allons-y ! »

Le joyeux quatuor prit le couloir.

Arouenne n'avait pas encore bien pris le temps d'observer le couloir dans lequel ils évoluaient. Des torches éteintes étaient accrochées aux murs de pierre ce qui laissait supposé que les couloirs étaient éclairés par celles-ci durant la journée.

Antigone brisa le silence.

« Bon, on va tout d'abord te montrer ta chambre de préfète. Par chance, tu as quand même donné ton mot de passe à Ethan. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal que tu ne l'ai pas donné à Soleine et moi. »

Arouenne réussit à grand mal de ne pas laisser paraître son désarroi.

«Et puis, on sait où tu dors, si on a besoin de toi en pleine nuit, on sait où il faut aller toquer. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Arouenne et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Arouenne crut voir un sourire innocent sur son visage.

« Bien évidemment, reprit la brunette, il faut y aller avec une armure anti-maléfice ! »

Arouenne ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

Ses trois amis rirent de bon cœur.

Arouenne ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de marrant à son ignorance.

« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? » Dit-elle agacée.

Soleine fut la première à se reprendre mais un sourire moqueur continuait d'éclairer son visage.

Antigone finit aussi par reprendre contenance. Ethan par contre recommençait à rire dés que son regard croisait celui de sa sœur jumelle.

Arouenne, à bout de nerfs, sortit sa baguette de son étui et la planta sous le nez de son frère.

« C'est bon tu as fini ? » le menaça-t-elle.

Le blond arrêta tout de suite de rire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je te retrouve bien là ma chère sœur aînée. Tu commences à reprendre tes bonnes habitudes. »

Arouenne ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ou non. Elle finit par le considérer comme tel.

« Merci »dit-elle en baissant doucement sa baguette.

Soleine se racla la gorge et expliqua la cause de leur hilarité.

En effet, il était de notoriété publique que qui conque osait aller toquer à la porte de la princesse des Onorels avant sept heures, s'exposait à un passage d'une durée plus ou moins longue à l'infirmerie suivant l'heure à laquelle le fait était commis.

D'ailleurs un jour, elle n'avait pas fait attention et avait stupéfixié le professeur MacGonagall qui venait lui ramener son chat.

« Mon chat ? »

« Ben oui, lui répondis Ethan, l'espèce de sac à puces que tu as trouvé en arrivant en septembre. »

« Un sac à puces ? » dit-elle assez septique.

Ce fut Soleine qui répondit cette fois.

« Ne le dénigre pas Ethan ! »

La brune se tourna soudain vers Arouenne.

« Voici l'entrée de ta chambre ! »

Elle lui désignait une tapisserie sur laquelle une jeune femme lissait ses cheveux devant un miroir.

Elle se retourna et sourit.

« Miss Onorel. Heureuse de vous revoir enfin. Pas trop de dégâts ? »

Arouenne avait le souffle coupé. La jeune femme était d'une beauté sans pareille. De longs cheveux noirs soyeux, un teint blanc et des yeux couleurs saphir qui semblaient hypnotisé son interlocuteur.

En la détaillant de plus près, Arouenne remarqua que deux canines blanches comme la neige fraîche dépassait sur sa lèvre supérieure.

_Une vampire__sse… _

La jeune fille fini par sortir de ses rêves et répondit à la tapisserie.

« Je suis aussi fort heureuse de vous revoir. Mais il se fait que j'ai perdu quelques données de ma mémoire. Alors…Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me donner votre nom puisque vous connaissez le mien. »

Arouenne n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour la chance de voir un vampire rire.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène émit un petit sifflement et puis se mit littéralement à glousser et à rougir comme une collégienne.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus fait l'honneur de me demander mon prénom d'une manière aussi sympathique. Je vous le donne avec joie. Je suis la comtesse Liliane Vontrape. »

La vampiresse s'était levée du tabouret de sa coiffeuse et avait fait la révérence.

Arouenne fit de même, autant par réflexe que par politesse.

La vampiresse se redressa et sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui lui donnait un air à faire froid dans le dos.

« Alors très chère. Le mot de passe ? »

Arouenne regarda son frère qui vint le lui chuchoté : « pierre de lune. »

Arouenne s'approcha alors de la tapisserie et le murmura à celle-ci.

La comtesse Liliane lui sourit gentiment et avant que la tapisserie ne glisse sur le côté, les quatre amis purent entendre : « Bienvenue chez vous ! »

Une arcade apparut et le quatuor pénétra dans la chambre.

La chambre n'était pas seulement une chambre. Le mot « appartement » aurait mieux convenu à ce petit complexe qui comportait une chambre proprement dite, un salon, une salle de bains et un bureau.

L'arcade donnait sur un salon rond. Le noir et l'adulaire en étaient bien évidemment les couleurs principales. Un feu brûlait dans la grande cheminée en marbre blanc. Une table basse était placée au centre de la pièce et devant celle-ci, tourné vers l'antre de la cheminée, un canapé d'un noir profond. Plusieurs petits fauteuils étaient disposés à la droite et à la gauche du canapé.

Un tapis blanc recouvrait le sol.

Le tout était décoré élégamment. Sur la table basse trônait un bouquet de roses bordeaux et un loup chassait dans un des tableaux accrochés aux murs.

La pièce semblait chaleureuse et froide à la fois. En fait, la pièce respirait l'aristocratie et la noblesse.

_Pas étonnant qu'ils aient mis une comtesse comme gardienne…_

Ethan fut le premier à reprendre la parole. « Depuis quand tu fais autant de simagrées avec une tapisserie ? »

Sa sœur se retourna et lui répondit avec un petit sourire « Depuis que si tu es gentil avec elle, elle te rendra de nombreux services. »

Son frère ne répliqua rien et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en maugréant A peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le coussin qu'il se releva. « C'est quoi ce truc ?!?!?!? »


	4. Balade, Balade, plus loin que la nuit

**Chapitre 4 : Balade, balade, plus loin que la nuit et le jour.**

Ethan se tenait le postérieur d'une main et dans l'autre un chat par la peau du cou.

« C'est encore ta sale bête ! »

Arouenne prit vite l'animal dans ses bras avant que son frère ne commette un fait divers.

Soleine qui s'était assise dans le fauteuil à côté d'Ethan sourit.

« Tu aurais dû regarder avant de t'asseoir, enfin avant de te laisser tomber, dans le fauteuil. »

Ethan se rassit dans le fauteuil maintenant libre. « Oui bon ! Si je dois faire attention à ne pas blesser un chat maintenant ! »

Arouenne s'assit à côté d'Antigone dans le grand canapé et mit le chat sur ses genoux.

Elle prit le temps de le regarder d'un peu plus près.

L'animal avait un poil noir ébène. Il leva la tête vers sa maîtresse, plongeant son regard vert dans celui teinté de gris d'Arouenne.

On y voyait brillé une intelligence peu commune pour un animal, ce qui chamboula un peu la jeune fille.

Arouenne fit glisser ses doigts dans le pelage du chat ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ronronner.

Arouenne reporta son attention sur ses amis.

« Il a un nom ? » demanda-t-elle.

Antigone qui fixait le feu d'un air fasciné lui répondit : « Poupousse ».

Arouenne manqua de s'étouffer et regarda le chat avant de chuchoter : « Désolée »

_Je n'aurais pas pu trouver un nom plus intelligent ???_

Un petit temps passa sans qu'aucun des quatre amis ne parle. Ethan brisa le silence.

« Bon, on a pas que ça à faire !, dit-il en se levant, on a encore tout le reste du château à voir. »

Il pointa du doigt une porte sur la gauche du canapé.

« Là c'est ta chambre, là c'est la salle de bains. »

Il montrait à présent une porte toujours sur la gauche du canapé mais un peu plus près de la cheminée. Il se retourna et pointa une porte sur la droite de cette dernière.

« Et là c'est ton bureau. Voilà, tu as vu ta chambre. »

Il sourit à sa sœur et la fit se lever en la prenant par le bras et en faisant tomber le chat qui était sur ses genoux par la même occasion.

« On y va ! »

Arouenne n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

En moins de deux secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant la tapisserie.

Antigone secoua la tête en rigolant. « On ne te changera pas mon vieil Ethan ! Une minute sans bouger et tu t'ennuies ! »

Le blond se tourna vers elle souriant.

« On ne me changera jamais ! Et maintenant direction les salles de cours. »

Le quatuor, suivi du chat qui avait tenu à accompagner sa maîtresse pour vérifier que la folie blonde masculine ne lui ferait aucun mal, commença à arpenter le couloir.

Une heure après, Arouenne avait une migraine effroyable. Tous les noms, emplacements, horaires des cours lui noyaient l'esprit combinés aux noms de tous les professeurs, ceux à qui ils avaient fait des farces, ceux qui s'en souvenaient, ceux qui l'avaient bien pris, ceux qui les appréciaient, ceux qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de leur enlever des points, ceux dont on connaissait les familles, ceux dont on connaissait un secret pourtant bien caché, ceux qui…Ceux qui…

Elle espérait pouvoir retenir toutes ces informations sans les confondre.

Soleine mit sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on en a fini avec les profs. Si tu arrives déjà à retenir tout ça, tu sauras survivre aux cours. Maintenant, parlons des élèves… »

Un sourire méchant naquit sur son visage.

« Nous connaissons quasiment tous les moindres secrets de chacun. »

Ethan ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Sauf de ton très cher Drago Malfoy n'est-ce pas Soleine ? »

Cette dernière l'ignora et entama la longue, longue, longue, longue, longue…Longue liste des élèves de l'école, leurs familles, leurs secrets, les rumeurs sur chacun. Arouenne la soupçonna d'en avoir créer plusieurs tellement elle en connaissait bien chaque détail.

Tout en parlant, ils utilisaient maints passages secrets qu'Arouenne enregistrait au même rythme que les confidences de son amie. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall.

« Comme tu l'auras remarqué Arou, dit Antigone, notre Soleine est une vraie concierge ! Chaque potin fait l'objet d'une étude approfondie et puis de discutions sur la véracité de l'information. Au moins, nous, nous sommes au courant de tout sans avoir à jouer les commères. Nous avons notre source d'informations personnelle. »

Soleine ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque. « Au moins, dans un cas comme celui-ci, Arouenne sait tout de suite à qui elle doit parler et qui ne mérite même pas son attention ! »

« Mais oui Soleine, lui dit Antigone, je ne disais pas cela méchamment ! Que serions nous sans toi ? »

« Au fait, tant qu'on y est, ajouta la brunette, vous savez qu'il paraît que mini belette sort avec Harry Potter ? »

« Harry Potter ? » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Arouenne. Une masse noire lui sauta dans les bras. C'était son chat qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup le fait d'être ignoré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le caressa ce qui eut pour effet direct de faire ronronner le félin.

« Et oui, déclara Soleine très fière de son effet, Le grand, le beau Harry Potter, ton rival de toujours au Quidditch ! Il sortirait avec la sœur de Ron Weasley, Ginny. Mais oui, vous savez bien ! La petite rouquine qui en moins d'un mois est sortie avec trois gryffondor différents ! »

Ethan fut frappé par l'esprit saint à cet instant.

« Ah mais oui ! On la voyait toujours dans les passages secrets pendant la nuit quand on faisait nos virées nocturnes ! Et ben…Potter ne sait pas sur qui il est tombé ! Ca va lui en faire une de ces désillusions quand il se rendra compte avec qui il sort. Lui qui critique ouvertement Malfoy sur ses fréquentations, il n'aura plus qu'à se cacher pendant un certain temps. »

Soleine jeta un regard noir à Ethan. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à redire à propos des fréquentations de Malfoy et si tu m'écoutais un peu tu saurais que cela fait bien trois ou quatre mois que Potter n'a plus critiqué les fréquentations de Malfoy. »

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Il est peut-être au courant finalement… Et si… »

Elle fut interrompue par Antigone. « L'heure n'est pas à savoir si oui ou non Potter sort avec une Weasley. Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec la vie privée de toute l'école et qu'Arouenne a mémorisé tous les passages secrets que nous avons empruntés. »

Elle se tourna vers Arouenne qui le lui confirma d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière était en train de reposer le chat par terre.

« Nous allons te montrer…Le parc ! Ainsi que le terrain de quidditch. Ce serait bien que tu réapprennes à voler avant le match contre ma maison. »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est le mois prochain !!! » S'écria Ethan. « Allons-y ! Ce soir, je t'entraînerai afin que tu retrouves au moins les bases. »

Et sur ce, il ouvrit en grand les portes de Poudlard.

Les quatre amis sortirent, toujours suivi du chat noir qui semblait bien décidé à suivre Arouenne comme son ombre.

Le parc était tout simplement…magique, jamais Arouenne n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. La neige devait être tombée durant la nuit. Tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc immaculé qui reflétait la lumière de la pleine lune. Nul besoin de torche ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. La lune seule suffisait pour éclairer le château et ses alentours d'une douce clarté.

Soleine la tira de sa contemplation. « Tu m'as l'air fort dans les nuages depuis ton accident. Ne nous dit pas que c'est le parc qui te met dans cet état. »

Les paroles d'Ethan lui revinrent en tête.

_Ne rien laisser paraître…_

« Non non, répondit la princesse des Onorels, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de sommeil et que le fait que vous m'ayez tiré du lit, n'arrange pas les choses. »

« Bien renvoyé Arou. L'attrapeuse voudrait-elle passer batteuse ? » Ethan semblait vouloir jouer les commentateurs.

« Non Ethan, je vais me ré entraîner pour redevenir l'attrapeuse que j'étais et je crois que ce sera déjà pas mal. »

Arouenne avait mal au cœur de devoir laisser des traces dans ce paradis blanc mais elle finit par ouvrir la marche.

Elle sourit à ses amis.

« Alors ce terrain de Quidditch où est-il ? »

Antigone pointa du doigt un bâtiment au loin en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Même en ayant perdu la mémoire, elle était toujours aussi impatiente de retrouver son bon vieux stade de Quidditch.

Ils partirent en direction du stade. Avant d'aller plus loin cependant, ils entendirent un miaulement plaintif. Poupousse ne semblait pas apprécier l'eau froide quelque soit la forme qu'elle prenne.

Arouenne prit le félin dans ses bras sous sa cape pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

En se retournant, elle croisa les regards amusés de ses amis.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On est juste content que tu sois de retour Arou. »

C'était Soleine qui avait parlé mais Arouenne comprit que cette pensée regroupait leur avis à tous les trois. Elle fut troublée.

_Ils ne doivent pas être si méchants dans le fond…C'est vrai et puis…Ils m'aident plus à retrouver la mémoire que l'__autre vieux fou de directeur._

« Moi aussi je suis contente d'être revenue. Au fait…Je suis restée combien de temps dans le coma ? »

Ce fut son frère qui lui répondit. « Cela fait un mois que toute l'école se demande si tu vas te réveiller ou si Poudlard va fermer sur demande des parents. »

« Ah...Ils sont au courant ? »

« Hélas oui, ils t'ont envoyé à Ste Mangouste pendant la semaine qui a suivi ton accident et quand les médicomages leur ont dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre ton réveil, je leur ai proposé de te ramener ici. Ils ont accepté, à contre cœur mais ils ont accepté. »

Arouenne serra la boule de poil noir un peu plus fort contre elle.

_Nos parents n'ont pas l'air d'être des gens très sympathiques.__ Pour ne pas dire strictes.… _

Antigone reprit la parole. « Arrêtons de parler de cet accident. C'est du passé. Regardons vers l'avenir et même vers notre avenir proche ! Il nous reste deux heures avant que Pomfresh n'aille voir comment ses malades ont passé la nuit. Passons-les à t'entraîner Arou. »

Arouenne lui demanda alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètre du stade si ce n'était pas un peu contradictoire. Après tout Antigone était à Serdaigle, pourquoi l'encourageait-elle à retrouver son niveau pour le match contre sa maison ?

Antigone sourit à cette remarque. « Je me doutais bien que cette question allait venir sur le tapis. Soleine et moi ne faisons partie d'aucune équipe de Quidditch et le fait que nos maisons gagnent ou non la coupe nous importe peu. Soleine préfère s'intéresser aux ragots en tous genre et moi à mes études. Alors qu'Ethan et toi accordez beaucoup d'importance à ces matchs et à cette compétition donc, en tant que vos amis, c'est normal que nous vous encouragions. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que j'adore te voir voler Arou ! »

Arouenne commençait à comprendre pour quelles raisons ces personnes étaient ses amis. Leurs personnalités étaient tellement diverses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elles puissent s'entendre et pourtant. Elles s'appréciaient, s'encourageaient, s'admiraient. Voilà ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'amitié.

Ils arrivèrent devant le stade.

Ils passèrent une grande porte et se retrouvèrent sur un terrain ovale entouré de grandes tours. A chaque extrémités du terrain, des anneaux d'or flottaient comme par…magie.

Le petit groupe longea les bords du stade. Ils entrèrent dans une des hautes tours par une petite porte à sa base.

« Où allons nous ? » Questionna Arouenne.

« On va dans les vestiaires. Avant de voler, il faut que tu t'équipes. Ethan attendra dans les gradins du dessus avec ton chat pendant qu'Antigone et moi allons de nouveau nous occuper de toi. » Répondit Soleine.

Arouenne regarda son chat lové contre elle puis son frère qui arborait un sourire sadique.

« Ethan si tu touches à un seul poil de Poupousse je t'assure que je te balance du haut de la tour. »

Le blond bougonna.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Si tu le fais, l'équipe n'aura plus de capitaine. »

Arouenne se tourna vers Antigone d'un air paniqué.

« C'est lui notre capitaine ??? »

« Et oui. » lui répondis la jeune fille un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Arouenne regarda à nouveau l'animal qui avait posé ses yeux émeraude sur elle.

Il émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement de peur qu'à un miaulement.

Arouenne reposa son regard sur son frère.

« Je pense que Soleine sera assez pour me préparer et puis…Mon entraîneur doit bien être avec moi sur le terrain ! Je propose qu'Antigone garde mon chat, que Soleine m'équipe et qu'Ethan aille aussi s'équiper ! » Énonça-t-elle en un coup.

Antigone s'approcha d'Arouenne et prit la boule de poil que celle-ci portait. « C'est vrai que c'est plus astucieux…Je vous regarderai de là en haut. Soleine tu me rejoins dés que tu as fini avec Arou ? »

La brunette hocha de tête.

« Pas de problème. » Elle se tourna vers un mur sur sa droite. « Ethan tu viens ? »

Le jeune homme bougonnait et Arouenne crut comprendre quelques mots comme ragoût de chat ou chat volant sans balai et autre destin plus qu'intéressant mais plus que dangereux pour le pauvre animal.

« Je viens je viens. » Et se plaçant devant le mur, il dit distinctement : « Onorel vaincra ! »

Le mur coulissa laissant apparaître une porte en bois à la poignée argentée.

Arouenne jeta un dernier regard, avant de rentrer dans la pièce, à Antigone qui montait les escaliers avec la précieuse petite boule de fourrure noire au creux des bras.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question du bien-être de son chat.

Soleine, trop impatiente, la poussa à l'intérieur du vestiaire des noirs et adulaires.

La pièce était simple. Du carrelage noir et blanc partout, des murs jusqu'au plafond, un long banc de bois au centre avec des crochets montés sur les dossiers pour pendre les vêtements. A gauche et à droite, deux portes en bois donnant visiblement sur les douches. Le long des murs, des armoires de diverses tailles. Les unes servant de penderies, d'autres de garde balais ou encore de range tout.

Arouenne fut assise par Soleine sur le banc central. Son amie se dirigea vers un casier et l'ouvrit après avoir vérifier que le nom sur la porte correspondait bien à celui d'Arouenne.

Elle en sorti l'uniforme sportif des Onorels : une longue gabardine noir doublée à l'intérieur d'un tissu blanc, les deux pans étant reliés par deux cordons blanc. Les bordures des flans de la gabardine ainsi que le bas et le col étaient de la même couleur que les cordons. Dans le dos était brodé le loup blanc au dessus du nom des Onorels. Sur le pan droit de la gabardine était apposé le blason de sa maison. Soleine le posa à côté d'Arouenne et sortit du petit casier ce qui se portait en dessous : un pull gris en laine dont le col rond et le bas des manches étaient rayés de noir et de blanc. Ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc en coton avec une ceinture noir.

Soleine sortit finalement du casier des gants blancs à la bordure noire ainsi que d'étranges bottes qui devaient remontées jusqu'au mi-mollet que des lacets serraient sur toutes leurs longueurs et divers équipement dont Arouenne n'arrivait pas encore à saisir l'utilité.

Après avoir vidé le petit ( ?) casier de son contenu, Soleine se tourna vers la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais encore une fois te montrer comment tu dois t'habillé et te pomponner ! » dit-elle.

Arouenne jeta un œil sur le côté et vit son frère sortir un uniforme pareil au sien sauf en quelques points.

Elle ne put pas s'attarder d'avantage sur les détails de la tenue de son frère : Soleine la fit se lever et enlever son uniforme. Arouenne se retrouva en chemisier, petite culotte et chaussettes au milieu du vestiaire.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Soleine lança les yeux au ciel.

« Arou, tu n'as pas à être aussi gênée ! »

Elle lui tendit le pantalon blanc.

« Tout d'abord, tu dois enfiler le pantalon et le pull. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Arouenne s'exécuta, resserrant au passage la ceinture noire.

« Ne la sert pas trop, lui conseilla son amie, tu dois être capable de bouger sans difficultés. »

Arouenne préféra enlever un cran.

_Au cas où…_

_« _Maintenant, donne moi tes pieds. »

Arouenne, surprise mais n'osant pas poser de questions tendit un de ses pieds à son amie.

Soleine enfila les chaussures aux pieds d'Arouenne. Ces chaussures arrivaient en fait au trois quart du mollet d'Arouenne. Soleine commença ensuite à serrer les lacets, elle les serra tellement fort qu'Arouenne cru qu'elle essayait de réduire la taille de son pied.

« Soleine, tu…tu me fais mal. »

La jeune fille ne releva même pas la tête.

« Tu serras bien contente de les avoir aussi serrées quand tu serras sur ton balais. Habituellement, ce sont tes coéquipiers qui te les serrent. C'est une mesure de sécurité, les joueurs se serrent mutuellement les chaussures. Il est déjà arriver que des joueurs lacent eux-mêmes leurs chaussures et malheureusement ça s'est mal fini à chaque fois… »

Elle n'avait pas regarder Arouenne un seul instant en disant cela, parlant tout en serrant les lacets de plus en plus fort.

Et quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, Arouenne en déduisit que la fin de cette histoire ne devait pas être des plus heureuse.

« Ensuite, les protections. »

Soleine prit bien le temps de lui montrer comment protéger ses coudes et ses genoux.

Chaque protection comportait trois parties : une se mettant juste sur le coude ou le genoux ; une autre se juxtaposant au dessus et une autre un peu en dessous.

Cette répartition en trois parties permettant une plus grande capacité de mouvement.

Soleine lui fit ensuite enfiler la gabardine au dessus de tout cet équipement.

« Voilà ! Ton entraînement peut commencer ! »

Soleine arborait un petit sourire triomphant, très fière d'elle.


End file.
